1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller mechanism for separating paper, and particularly to a roller mechanism applied in a business machine (for example, a laser printer, or a copy machine) for transporting out paper smoothly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The operating principle of all the laser printer or copy machine, referring to the FIG. 1, is making a paper (P) absorbed carbon powder via electric charge, and making the carbon powder fused on the paper (P) by heating via a heating mechanism (H). The heating mechanism (H) is mounted in a fusing roller 2a. A follower roller 3a which is assembled under the fusing roller 2a exerts pressure upon another surface of the paper (P). Because of the carbon powder, the paper (P) will easily adhere to the fusing roller 2a when the fusing roller 2a heats the paper (P). Therefore, it needs a paper-separating mechanism for separating the paper (P) from the fusing roller 2a. 
The fusing roller 2a of prior art comprises a pivoting device 4a which is disposed adjacent a paper outlet 5a, and a plurality of separating claws 6a which are pivoted on an end of the pivoting device 4a. The separating claws 6a are respectively formed with a sharp tip, and the sharp tips are contact with the surface of the fusing roller 2a. When the paper (P) passes the fusing roller 2a, the separating claws 6a separates the paper (P) from the fusing roller 2a, and the paper (P) is guided along the separating claws 6a to the paper outlet 5a. 
However, the separating claws 6a of the prior art must be disposed accurately, each of the separating claws 6a must closes to the surface of the fusing roller 2a accurately. If one of the separating claws 6a is not closed, the paper (P) will probably adhere to the fusing roller 2a and roll thereon, even the paper (P) will wrap around the fusing roller 2a. At that time, it usually need to dismantle a rear panel of the laser printer and take the paper (P) out carefully to avoid injuring the separating claws 6a and the fusing roller 2a. Besides, it must consider particularly the material of the separating claws 6a for withstanding high temperature and not injuring the fusing roller 2a. Therefore the cost and accurateness requirement of the prior art are high.
Hence, an improved roller mechanism for separating paper is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.